


I Dare You

by Aaleack



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaleack/pseuds/Aaleack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the early morning while on one of their sugar highs Dan accepts a dare from Arin that sparks off some undiscovered feelings in him and uncovers Arin's</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Dare You

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in forever! I'm a little crusty but I hope this has dusted off my writers block enough for me to get back at it again~ This is also my first time posting on AO3 so sorry if I get any placements a little wrong ^^

Danny laughed loudly as Arin pulled a joke, the two howling happily, a few finished soda cans and half eaten Skittles packets lying around them. A very, very silly and happy feel was in the air as if their large grins and shining eyes weren’t enough to tell.

“Okay, okay, I’ve got something for you. Truth or dare?” Arin asked, leaning in closer excitedly.

“Oooh fuck dude, dare!” Dan cheered quickly and felt the excitement practically radiate from Arin as that wide, slightly lopsided half-smirk bloomed on the brunette’s face.

“Alright, I dare you to.. play the Pocky game with me.”

“The Pocky game? What’s that?”

“Here I’ll show you, follow me.” Arin got to his feet and walked off to the kitchen, Danny following closely. Arin received the box of chocolate flavoured Pocky sticks from the cupboard and turned to his friend, shaking the box gently. “All you have to do is grab one of these and put one end in your mouth, I put the opposite end in mine and we both have to keep on eating until we either kiss or you chicken out and pull away.” He said smugly.

“Oh, you have to be fucking kidding me.” Dan said in disbelief.

“No dude, I’m serious as fuck!”

“God fucking damn it, Arin-“

“You forfeiting, Avidan?” Arin challenged and Dan rolled his head as if to groan, looking up to glare determinedly at his friend.

“Danny ‘Sexbang’ Avidan never forfeits from a dare.” He announced bravely and Arin grinned widely, moving to sit down at the kitchen table with his opponent doing the same.

He pulled out a Pocky stick, putting one end between his lips and looking up at Dan who looked a lot less confident now, blushing heavily and watching him unsurely. Danny gulped when Arin raised an eyebrow in question, leaning in and shakily closing his lips around the other end. He couldn’t look at Arin, eyes darting around desperately; he could feel his breath against his fucking lips!

Arin started to eat, chuckling and watching his friend.

“You’re not eating.” He informed him around the food, Danny finally managed to meet his eyes and huffed, 

“I’m going, I’m going!” Dan slowly joined in, the two watching each other’s faces.

They were getting close and Danny knew from the beginning Arin would never back down. His face was in flamed and his heart was throbbing painfully in his throat, he swallowed hard, pushing forward, it was only a stupid kiss right?

After an agonizingly long minute of slow bites and drawn out chews (Arin was matching Danny’s pace, not wanting to force him while searching his eyes and face for signs to stop) their lips touched in a gentle brush, Danny taking the final piece of the snack and awkwardly finishing it before Arin moved his lips against Dan’s.

It was soft, comforting and sweet, the taste of chocolate and Skittles mixing together strangely. Dan closed his eyes, lips rubbing and sucking slowly as Arin rested both of his warm hands over Danny’s and after a drawn out kiss they broke apart.

When Danny slowly opened his eyes he was greeted with Arin’s smiling face, looking pleased with himself.

“You win, Avidan. I’m inpressed.”

“ Ye-Yeah well-“ Dan cleared his throat, grinning shyly. “I never back down from a dare.”


End file.
